Buffy The Vampire Slayer A New Life
by Star Struck Lover
Summary: Buffy and the gang have deffeted the first, but theres a new evil out there just waiting to distroy the world and kill Buffy.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- A New Beginning 

After staring into the depths of what used to Sunnydale, Dawn turns to her sister and says, "What do we do now Buffy?"

Not knowing what to say, she stares some more out into the distance thinking, but also remembering what she said earlier to Spike. She then turns back to her younger sister saying, "Whatever we want, we're free."

Just as she was saying this Faith comes running back from the bus, were she was contending with Robin and his massive wounds, "Come on B, we have to get Robin to a hospital, I don't think Willow can last any longer with lose chants of hers."

Rushing back to the bus Buffy, Dawn and Faith check up on Robin, who is lying motionless on one of the busses cramped seats. As Faith had mentioned Willow was looking very worn out. As Kennedy was holding one of her hands trying to give her strength, She found it wasn't enough. Willow was growing weaker and weaker as time past.

Then as Buffy was glancing around the bus, she noticed that everyone was looking very worn out. Why wouldn't they, they just fought the big bad first.

Knowing that Giles needed a change of scenery, and a nap from all the speeding from the Sunnydale High School Collapse. She offered her assistance to drive for a while. Being very grateful Giles accepted the offer and retired to the seat directly behind the drivers seat, that way if she needed help he was there like always.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Business As Usual

In an abandoned railway station not far from Cleveland, a group of vampires were hiding out. One of the vampires, a tall red, headed Caucasian with an English accent begins talking about how he is hungry and that they should go out prowling now. The leader with green spiked hair, and a leather jacket, yells back to the other vampire, "If you're so hungry why don't you go eat some more of the hostage?"

Looking over to the girl chained to a chair with two holes in her neck, he says, " Damb it Derrick! She's dead! I like my food warm and flowing, not cold and still!

"Stop being so God damb picky Jack", scolds Derrick, "be thankful that the Slayer hasn't gotten you yet!"

Just as he was saying this, Angel knocks down the front door.

"No, but I have", says Angel, with a stake in his hand ready to peers the hearts of all the vampires in the room.

"Who the hell are you?" questions Derrick.

Pouncing towards a blond vampire in the near right corner of the room, Angel stakes him saying, "Angel, and you are?" The dust of the vampire filled the air, as Angel was turning around to face the others. "Derrick, and why the hell did you do that?" questioned Derrick. Angel looked at the vampire whom was speaking very closely; he could see a lot of things that told him that this particular vampire was new to the game, and needed to be taught a lesson about how to live as a vampire. Angel than carefully thought of an answer to the question he was asked. "No reason, just that he bugged me." Than he noticed the dead hostage in the far left corner of the room and asked, "Was she good?"

The vampires looked at each other and before they could look back at Angel, another one was staked, this time the one at the far right corner.

Now a little agitated Derrick asks, "Who sent you?" Angel looks at Derrick than to Jack, and answers, "the powers that be."

Jack than speaks up and says, "the who?" Answering again Angel says, "the powers that be. They say you two are close friends to a demon called Gesta, a Vangloth demon.

Now one thing you need to know is that vampires and Vangloth demons don't really get along together, but this Vangloth demon Gesta was raised by a group of vampires, to become the ultimate Slayer killer, when it was a mere baby for its parents were beheaded by Kakestos. But not all vampires trust Gesta to be safe to be around, hence the reason for what comes next.

Shuddering at the name Vangloth demon, the vampires say, "nope never heard of him."

Agitated by their remark, Angel stakes them both, and turns back to the hostage, and unties her checks for a pulse, but feels none. So carries her outside and barriers her out behind the station.

Just as he was finishing up the covering of the dead body, Gun shows up and notices Angels jacket lying on the ground next to the building. He picks it up, and notices Angel coming towards him to retrieve it. "Staked them didn't you?" questioned Gun. "Yup, every last one of them," answered Angel; "Cordy made a mistake again didn't she?" asked Gun. "Yup!" answered Angel. "Don't be hard on her Angel," cautions Gun, "she has been sick lately." "I won't," Angel said. "I wonder if she remembered to take her medication yet," asks Angel as he was walking towards the Car Gun drove, while glancing at his watch. "Not sure, but I'm sure Fred will remind her, she is quite remindful," says Gun.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Arrival To Los Angeles 

Stopping the bus in front of an old hotel, after dropping off the badly wounded at the hospital.

Buffy removed the keys from the ignition and stood up, to face the others. "Ok everyone off the bus", she said there's someone here I would like you all to meet, except you Dawnie, Willow and Xander, you all ready know him.

Giles looks up at Buffy and says, "I know him too!" "Indeed you do", she answers. "But I believe he called one day and said he was moving, to someplace more grander than this", he remarked. Agreeing with him, Dawn says, "yeah didn't he say something about Wolfamen & Heart?" "That name does ring some bells", explains Xander. "Well if that's where he is now, where the heck is this Wolfamen & Heart place," asks Buffy.

Willow pulls out a map of Los Angeles, and looks at Buffy, "Hey didn't you used to live here, at least one of us comes prepared!" "It says here, that the building is about half a mile west from here," she noted.

Pointing back to the bus, Buffy called out to the group, "Ok everyone back on the bus!" Buffy than looked over to her watcher and said, "I always wanted to say that". Taking off his glasses to clean them like he always did when embarrassed about her, he says, "And you did it so well, you must be a natural!" Stepping on to the bus to sit back into the drivers seat again.


End file.
